


Enough

by AngelynMoon



Series: Argents and Hales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Gen, I don't want to spoil it but i will tag if necessary, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Allison is Chris' daughter but not Victoria's





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part in the story where torture and murder of a potential child is described, it doesn't happen but it is implied to be possible at one point. 
> 
> I mean it's Gerard Argent, he's not known for being very moral even in regards to his family so. 
> 
> If that triggers you maybe skip this one.

Au- Allison is Chris' daughter but not Victoria's.

\--

She's not enough, Victoria has always loved Allison, loved her like she's her own, like she's the one that carried her and grew her inside for almost eight months.

But she hadn't, that was the truth of it and Allison was not enough, not enough to be a monster, to be a werewolf.

Victoria, for so brief a moment, considered it, considered living her life, allowing the change, not for Allison, no, she considered it for Chris.

But she knew that being a werewolf would not make Chris love her, not like she loved him, not like he had loved Allison's Father, her sire.

Their marriage had been arranged, arranged by Gerard before they'd gone to college but Chris, allowed freedom from his family and their expectations had fallen in love.

It was that reason that he was surprised when, almost two years into their relationship his boyfriend had told him that he was a werewolf. Chris had told her he hadn't been looking for the signs and so hadn't brought them to any conclusion but the main one that should have clued him in had been the name.

Victoria had never known she could hate someone, (something she'd think in the privacy of her own mind) she had never met.

But by everything Victoria hated Peter Hale because even now, after everything the werewolf had done, even though the creature was dead and ash, Chris still loved him.

Loved him enough to leave him when the first signs of pregnancy had begun developing, loved him enough to marry her and hide their daughter as her own, Argent women went into an isolation with only their husbands when pregnant, it was too easy to kill a pregnant woman and Argents would always be Matriarchal until the end of their line.

It had been to protect Allison, if Chris had stayed, had done as his heart wanted Peter would have been taken, captured and Chris would have been taken with him, a traitor and as soon as the pregnancy was discovered he'd have been allowed to go to term, been allowed to birth the resulting child only to have to watch it be killed before Gerard killed first Chris and then Peter.

Victoria had been sworn, by magic tied to her very life, to secrecy and she had watched enviously as Chris grew with his pregnancy, knowing she would never have that.

For all that they were married Chris refused to betray his wolf, Victoria found it in turns revolting and sweet.

And when Allison had come into the world Victoria had felt nothing but love for the little girl, had wished she was hers and as she held the girl that would be her daughter she'd felt a kindness fill her and so when Chris produced a small boy as well, unnecessary really she'd been feeling kind enough to allow the boy life, though Chris was told otherwise.

The boy, Victoria saw adopted to a lovely normal couple, the mother Polish and the father a young, new deputy, and had thought no more of them or the boy child.

But she would never have Chris' love and Allison's was just not enough, would never be enough.

Allison wasn't hers and the wolf inside her screamed in rage about it, no, not screamed, it howled and Victoria was afraid, her wolf was angry, it wanted to fight, it wanted a child of it's own and she could hear it, could feel the animal instinct.

She gave her husband the knife, asked him to help her.

She loved her daughter.

Her wolf did not.

Allison was not enough to live for

Victoria's wolf wanted her dead, wanted Chris to give her his pups.

Allison was enough to die for.

Maybe one day Chris would tell her, maybe one day his son would find them, maybe one day the world would be kind to her husband and bring his family together.

But not today, today the world ripped it apart.

Her wolf howled as she died and it felt like freedom, it felt like absolution though Victoria knew she deserved none.

\---

A/n: what the hell did i just write.

So, welp, Allison is Peter's daughter and so is Stiles, they are twins in this au. And I don't even know.

Argent family is a little dark to people that betray their 'cause' Gerard is an asshole and would absolutely kill a baby that he perceived tainted his bloodline and Chris is aware of that and he loves Peter enough to break his heart so he lives, so their baby lives even if it means that Peter hates him.

I don't know i just had an urge to write so here you go.

Also male pregnancy is a thing that only happens between True Mates and that's part of why Chris is willing to leave Peter and why Peter doesn't notice Chris is pregnant because how could an Argent be meant for a Werewolf.


End file.
